Nightmares for Love
by animerandomnessqueen
Summary: Spamano. Romano has a nightmare and goes to Spain for comfort. RXR. THANK YOU ENJOY!


_**Okay so this is my fist Hetalia fanfiction and I've recently been obsessed with Spamano, so i decided to make my story about them. So without further explanation, my terrible Spamano fanfiction.**_

* * *

_"AHHH HELP SOMEONE." Romano ran through what looked like an underground prison. He tripped and landed hard on the ground and blacked out. _

_When he woke up, he was being held by two men. He couldn't even see straight, but he could hear perfectly fine. What he did hear worried him._

_"Do you really think you can save this weakling? Ha!", a deep voice said. But that isn't what got to Romano, it was the response._

_"I already tole you. I will NEVER let you hurt Lovi!" It was Spain. Romano looked up and he could see Spain shaking. _

_"Spa-Spain", he said. Then everything seemed to move in slow motion. The man Spain was fighting suddenly lunged with his sword stabbing Spain in the stomach. He let out a scream and fell to the ground._

_"NOOOOOOO", romano screamed. Then the men holding on to him drooped him to the ground and they all left. _

_Romano crawled over to Spain._

_"S-Spain?" Spain opened his eyes and smiled._

_"Lovi, I'm sorry. I can't stay awake much longer."_

_"DON'T SAY THAT YOU DAMNED BASTARD!"_

_"Lovi." Romano looked him in the eyes. "Te amo." then his eyes closed and he took his last breath. _

**_CRASH_**

Romano sprang up in his bed in a cold sweat as the thunder clapped ahead. He wiped his face and realized he was crying. His terrible dream came back to him and he stood up and left his room. He walked to Spain's room as the words Spain spoke in his dream echoed in his head. _"Lovi, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo."_

"Dammit", he said as he arrived at the door. He opened the door to the familiar smell of tomatoes and spices, Spain's smell. He slowly walked to the bed and just watched him sleep peacefully for a minute before nudging him awake.

"Spain", he almost whispered.

Spain steered and looked at him for a minute before registering who he was. "Oh, Lovi, what's wrong?"

"Shut up and scoot over."

Spain didn't question it and just made room for Romano who slipped in and just stared a Spain.

"What is, Lovi?"

"Stop calling me that. I had a nightmare", Romano, surprisingly, admitted. Spain erased all signs of sleepyness from his face and gave Romano a smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He normally didn't but it was still the right thing to ask.

It was quiet for a minute before Romano spoke up.

"I was in a dungeon and I got caught after I blacked out. And when I woke up..", Romano could feel he tears welling up in his eyes but he did nothing to stop them from spilling over. "When I woke up...you were there trying to save me, but instead you got..y-you got stabbed to death." Romano was now crying freely and Spain just wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Shhh, it's alright Lovi. I'm here and nothing happened. It's okay." He kissed the top of Romano's head.

Romano sniffled and said, "there' more that made it worse. Just before you died, you told me..." ?*sniff* "you told me that you...loved me." He whispered the last part before saying, "and I couldn't even answer you."

Spain didn't know what to say so he just sat there comforting Romano until he stopped crying.

"Lovi. You know that I do love you."

"Really?", Romano looked up still teary eyed. Spain nodded and smiled before saying, "Sí. Te amo y siempre he hecho. Fuiste mi primer amor Roma. Mi pequeño tomate dulce." Then he pulled his tomato into a sweet kiss full of love and comfort.

Romano was shocked. Spain told him that he loved him and kissed him, correction, was kissing him. Just as Spain was about to pull away, Romano kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

"Anche io ti amo, in Spagna. Ti amo."

Then they kissed again and fell asleep, Spain with his arms still protectively around Roamno.

* * *

**_Okay I'm not gonna say this sucked since I have done worse, but I've also done better sooo... ANYWAY TRANSLATIONS:_**

**_ "Sí. Te amo y siempre he hecho. Fuiste mi primer amor Roma. Mi pequeño tomate dulce."= Yes. i love you and i always have. You were my first love Roma. My sweet little Tomato_**

**_ "Anche io ti amo, in Spagna. Ti amo." = I love you too, Spain. I love you._**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! XD_**


End file.
